Agriculture is one of the most hazardous occupations in the United States, and rural adolescents are at significant risk of agricultural injury. Based on U.S. Census Bureau estimates, approximately 100,000 adolescents between 14 and 18 years old reside in rural Minnesota counties. The purpose of this proposed study is to evaluate the Work Safe Work Smart health and safety curriculum in rural Minnesota schools. The specific aims are to: (1) evaluate changes in students' knowledge, attitudes and beliefs regarding agricultural/work-related safety behaviors due to the inclusion of the Work Safe Work Smart curriculum into existing school curricula; (2) identify factors critical to incorporating agricultural/work health and safety training (i.e., Work Safe Work Smart) into school curricula; and (3) establish ongoing state-wide support for incorporating agricultural/work health and safety curricula within rural schools. To assist in meeting these aims, an advisory group consisting of professionals in public health, agricultural education, health education, and school administration will develop the recruitment and implementation strategies. Using a group-randomized, nesting cohort design, a sample of rural schools will be recruited and randomly assigned to the intervention (Work Safe Work Smart curriculum) or control group (standard curriculum). The impact of the curriculum will be measured using data collected from questionnaires administered to all 9th grade students in both intervention and control groups prior to the intervention, two weeks after the intervention and again six months later. Data from student pre- and post-tests will be analyzed using univariate measures and mixed model regression analysis. Process evaluation throughout the study will help to clarify the successes and impediments in recruitment, intervention and evaluation.